Sarah vs Jill
by Pain Train 12
Summary: Jill comes back to town wanting to start things up with Chuck again which makes Sarah unhappy.
1. Prologue

_My take based on the spoilers for episode 2.06_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Sarah Walker woke up this sunny Monday morning in November and started her daily routine. Since joining the CIA Sarah had become a creature of habit for certain events. She would first take a shower and get dressed, then brush her hair, sit down to breakfast, and then head out the door to do what she needed to do. She was usually up at the same time every day and was usually a morning person. The one exception the time Bryce came back to town last year and she threw her knife in her alarm clock, but other that that incident she was usually happy in the mornings. These days she was especially happy when she woke up because she found herself dreaming about Chuck every night. The agent in her told her it was a bad idea, that she could not get attached to her asset but the woman in her didn't care. She was starting to fall hard for one Charles Irving Bartowski. That morning after her shower she began to comb her hair and she began daydreaming what it would be like to have Chuck run his hands though her hair. She had noticed him looking at it a few times and this only made Sarah want him even more. The agent in her told her to get back to business and soon Sarah was done, her breakfast was eaten, and she was out the door.

She went to work at Weinerlicious and noticed that her manager Scooter was in his usual bad mood. Sarah decided to ignore him and just get to work. She couldn't wait for lunch so she could go meet up with Chuck at Buy More. The next four hours seemed to go on forever but soon it was time for her lunch break and she skipped to the Buy More. She was sure she was making every teenage boys dream right now but she didn't care. When she entered the Buy More she smiled when she saw Chuck, he returned the smile which made Sarah happy. She wished they would go back to her cover of boyfriend/girlfriend but for now being "just friends" would have to do.

"Hey" Sarah said as she approached him

"What up?" said Chuck as he saw her

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch?" Sarah asked

"I would love to but I got to fix a computer for some doctor, maybe tomorrow" Chuck said

"Ok" said Sarah as she left skipping back to the Buy More

Jeff and Lester noticed and Jeff had a look of glee in his eyes

"Wouldn't you like to get with that?" Jeff asked

"No, No, No!" replied Lester remembering his last encounter with Sarah at Weinerlicious

Chuck watched Sarah skip away and felt his heart ach, he wanted her so bad but she did not feel the same way. Although lately he wasn't so sure about that anymore but Chuck told himself that those thoughts were wishful thinking and he left for his repair job.

He arrived at the address that he had and knocked at the door. The door was opened by a slender brunette who had on a cute pair of glasses. Chuck though she looked familiar. Wait was it? It couldn't be he though.

"Hello Chuck" she said

It was Jill


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck just stood there with his mouth open. Of all the computer repair people in all the world she had to choose his place of business, unbelievable. Chuck could not even begin to describe how uncomfortable it was seeing Jill and she must have noticed it because she got a look of concern on her face.

"Umm do you want me to call somebody else?" Jill asked

"No, I got to job to do and I am going to do it, now where is your computer?" Chuck asked

Jill let him in and showed him where the computer was. He worked in silence for a while till Jill spoke.

"Chuck I was hoping we could clear the air about a few things" Jill said

"Like what?" Chuck asked

"Well the reason I dumped you after you got kicked out was my friends really were putting pressure on me, saying I couldn't be seen with you anymore. I guess I fell for it." Jill said

"Well it's great to see you have a backbone, but why did you get together with Bryce?" Chuck said

"He was funny, charming, and exciting qualities I thought would be good to have in boyfriend" Jill said

"Qualities I didn't have" Chuck said

"Chuck I didn't say that" Jill pleaded

"You didn't have to" said Chuck bitterly

"But I feel..." Jill started to say

"Save it Jill, I don't need to hear it, your computer is fixed we'll send you the bill" Chuck spat out.

Chuck then got up from the computer and quickly made his way back to his car. He could see Jill was hurt but he didn't care. After what she did to him she should be hurting. Chuck was getting angrier and angrier. He made his way to Casey's place for a briefing they had and stormed in.

:"I need a beer" Chuck said

"It's not even 5 PM Bartowski" Casey replied

"I just ran into my ex who is a doctor, this is the first time we met since I got kicked out and I am just a computer nerd who came over to fix her computer. Its 5 PM someplace so just give me the damn beer." Chuck said

Casey just opened a beer and handed it to Chuck who just sat on the sofa and drank with an angry look into his eyes. Sarah just wanted to run over to him and hold him but the agent in her would not let he be unprofessional. The briefing soon started and it was a relative uneventful one. It was just General Beckman and Director Graham telling them to keep an eye on a possible drug smuggler, the team acknowledged this and the briefing was over. Sarah and Casey had to say and work on a few things for their respective agencies so Chuck headed back to his place. As he was walking back to his place he ran into Jill who was waiting for him by the fountain.

"Jill what are you doing here?" Chuck asked

"I called your work and said I was an old friend and they gave me your address" Jill said

"Oh come to put more salt in my wounds" Chuck spewed

Jill looked hurt by the comment but she really couldn't blame Chuck at the moment, what she did to him was inexcusable, but she still had to talk to him.

"Chuck can we go somewhere and talk, maybe get some food? My treat" Jill said

"I don't know Jill I am pretty tired" Chuck said

"Please Chuck I really need to tell you something, just let me say it and we go our separate ways." Jill said

Chuck reluctantly agreed and they headed out to the Bamboo Gardens for some sizzling shrimp. They got there and found it was not too full being a weeknight and were soon sitting at a table.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" said Chuck

"Chuck I know I have no right to ask this but I want another chance" Jill said

"You are right you don't have a right to ask that" Chuck said

"Chuck I was a fool for dumping you and getting together with Bryce. He didn't care about me the way you did which is why it ended quickly. I always regretted losing you and told myself if I ever got any chance to tell you this I would" Jill said

"So I'm just supposed to take you back?" asked Chuck

"I was hoping you would" Jill said

"I don't know if I can do that Jill, how do I know your won't hurt me again?" Chuck said

"You are just going to have to trust me" Jill said

"And why is that?" Chuck asked

"Because I love you" Jill replied

Chuck just sat there in shock. Did Jill just admit she was in love with him? He had to admit he still did have feelings for her. Maybe he should give this another try, it not like things were going anywhere with Sarah. Jill then put her hand on his and was pleasantly surprised to see that he did not remove it. The sat there for a while just staring at one another.

Sarah and Casey were working late into the night. Casey had cooked them dinner a pot roast with gravy and biscuits. Sarah had to admit that he was a good cook. She loved see Casey with his apron on and wished she could take a picture to show around.

As she left Casey's apartment she say two figures by Chuck's apartment. As she moved closer to investigate she found it was Chuck and Jill locked in an embrace, making out. Sarah felt like she had been punched in the stomach and quickly moved to her car. As she got in she couldn't contain her emotions any longer and started sobbing, she had blown her chance with Chuck she thought.

_Please don't hurt me, it will get better. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Chuck and Jill sat arm in arm in arm in Casey's apartment. Sarah was sitting across the room filled with jealousy. The agent in her was letting her keep it in check but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep that up. Casey sat in a chair in the middle of the room and noticed Sarah's discomfort; he made a mental note to talk to her afterwards. They were all meeting in Casey's apartment so Casey could evaluate Jill; to make sure it was alright for Chuck to date her without compromising the Intersect. Of course they cold not tell Jill this so Chuck told her he wanted her to meet some of his friends. Chuck wasn't too happy about the evaluation but it was very hard to tell John Casey no. Chuck also noticed that Sarah was looking kind of upset and wondered what was up with that.

"So Jill how long have you been Los Angeles?" Casey asked

"About a year I moved here for my new job" Jill said

"What do you do?" Casey asked

"I am a doctor and a research scientist working on finding cures for certain diseases" Jill said

"Wow that is impressive, which begs the question why are you with Bartowski" Casey asked.

Jill just laughed at that comment and Chuck just shook his head and smiled. Sarah sat in the corner fuming. Jill laugh really annoyed her why wouldn't she just shut up. Chuck deserved better than her, she dumped him to hook up with his best friend and she thinks she can just have him back? Maybe I should just take her out Sarah thought, it would be so easy. Sarah realized what she was thinking about and pushed the thought out of her head. No matter how much she had fallen for someone she could not bring herself to kill someone to be with them. Sarah was hoping that this would end soon so that she could leave and not have to see Chuck and Jill together. She did not want to talk to Jill but those hopes were soon dashed as Jill started to talk to her.

"So Sarah what do you do?" Jill asked

"I work at Weinerlicious" Sarah said

"Oh that hot dog place?" Jill asked

"Yes" Sarah said with a little bitterness

"So how did you and Chuck become friends?" Jill asked

"I needed my phone fixed so I went into the Buy More one day and Chuck fixed it for me" Sarah replied

"Well that was nice of him" Jill said

"Just doing my job" Chuck replied

"Man if I wasn't so secure with myself I might be worried that Chuck has such a beautiful friend, but it not like you guys have feelings for each other or ever kissed, right?" Jill said

Chuck laughed nervously and quickly changed the subject to a new computer game he was interested in. Jill, being a gamer, as well got into the conversation and soon they were in lively discussion while Casey could just shake his head in amazement. Casey then invited them to stay for dinner but Chuck declined saying he promised Ellie he would be in this evening.

"Hey do you want to come?" Chuck asked Jill

"Sure, that sounds good I have always liked Ellie" Jill said

""Well I have to pick up Morgan from work and give him a ride home but then we head to my place after that" Chuck said

"Or I could just go over there now" Jill said

"Yeah I would rather you didn't I would like to have you in one piece" Chuck said

Jill laughed and she and Chuck headed to the Buy More to pick Morgan up. As soon as they were gone Casey started up the videoconference with General Beckman and Director Graham. When they were connected Casey gave his report, he felt that it would be fine for Chuck to date Jill, she was not a spy sent to get Chuck, just an old girlfriend who realized she made a mistake by leaving him. Director Graham then asked Sarah what she thought.

"She seems fine to me" Sarah said.

Sarah had wanted to say she didn't trust Jill but she knew she could not be unprofessional.

Both General Beckman and Director Graham seemed pleased and soon the videoconference was over. Casey then started to talk to Sarah.

"What was up with you tonight, why did you look so pissy?" Casey asked

"Just leave me alone Casey" Sarah said

"Oh god, you fallen for Bartowski haven't you?" Casey asked

"So what if I did" Sarah shot back

"Did you not remember what I told you about the greater good?" Casey asked

"Oh shove it up your ass Casey I don't care, I want to be happy" Sarah replied

"Fine but just don't try to break them up that would be really low" Casey said

"I know" Sarah relied and left to go back to her hotel room.

Casey just sighed and went to go clip his bonsai tree.

Chuck and Jill pulled up to the Buy More when Morgan was waiting he had his headphones on so he didn't see who exactly was in the front seat but when he say it was Jill his mouth dropped open.

"Jill what are you doing here?" Morgan asked

"Jill and I are back together" Chuck said

"Why?" Morgan asked

"Because we feel we owe it to ourselves to give it another chance." Chuck said

"Alright fine" Morgan replied

Chuck and Jill dropped Morgan off to his place and made their way to Chuck's apartment. They parked the car and headed in holding hands. They entered to see both Awesome and Ellie in the kitchen. Ellie heard the door open and came out to see if it was Chuck.

"Chuck where have you been we have been waiting forever for…" Ellie started to say

Ellie stopped when she saw who Chuck was with. Here eyes became wide with rage.

"You" Ellie growled at Jill


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

The standoff in the living room showed no signs of ending. Ellie was staring daggers at Jill who had moved behind Chuck for her own safety. Awesome was still standing in the kitchen afraid to come out. Finally Ellie spoke.

"What are you doing here" Ellie growled

"Ellie, we are back together" Chuck said

"Oh you got to be freakin kidding me" Ellie said with a laugh

"No it is for real" Chuck said

Ellie looked like she was going to go postal. She finally yelled at Chuck to go to his room so she could talk to him and marched along angrily after him. Once they were in his room she slammed the door shut and started to yell at him.

"Have you lost your mind!" Ellie yelled as she started to hit Chuck over the head with a newspaper she found in room.

"No I am still of sound mind" Chuck said as he tried to find off Ellie's attacks.

"This girl broke your hear Chuck, started dated your best friend, and you take her back? Have you no self-respect? You need to be assertive Chuck!" Ellie said

"I know what Jill did, and yes it was bad, but I still have feelings for her. I need to see what could have happen for my peace of mind. Maybe it won't work out but maybe it will. I deserve to find out" Chuck said

Ellie just stood their quietly for a moment then spoke

"What about Sarah?" Ellie asked

"What about her?" Chuck asked

"Are you saying you don't have feelings for her?" Ellie asked.

"She has made it very clear how she feels, we are just friends, and I need to move on" Chuck said

"You still didn't answer my question" Ellie asked

"Yes I did" said Chuck bluntly as if trying to change the subject quickly.

"Well I am still not happy about this but if this is what you want I'll go along with it" Ellie said

"Thanks sis" Chuck said as they hugged

They waked back out to the living room where Jill was standing there nervously, they explained to her that they had been talking and Ellie was willing to go along with Chuck and Jill being together. They turned towards the kitchen where they saw Awesome cleaning the same area with a paper towel.

"Babe you can stop now, everything has been cleared up" Ellie said

Awesome looked pleased by this news and came into the living room.

"Hi I'm Devon" he said introducing himself to Jill

"Nice to meet you" said Jill

They then all sat down for dinner which was a true feast. Ellie had made her famous pot roast with green beans, corn on the cob, and corn bread. Chuck loved her pot roast he remember she made it the first time Sarah had dinner at their place. Man, Sarah was looking good that night Chuck thought to himself. Stop it Chuck you got to get over her he thought to himself. Besides he was back together with Jill now, and she was a great girl.

"So Jill what do you do?" Awesome asked

"I am a doctor and a research scientist" Jill said

"Wow, that sounds Awesome" Awesome said

"Yeah it is pretty interesting work" Jill said

The rest of dinner consisted on trivial conversation about hobbies and interests and topics like that. Ellie found out that Jill was still quite the big nerd and in a way she and Chuck were perfect for one another. But she wasn't quite sure that Chuck was over Sarah or she was over him. Perhaps she should explore that issue.

After dinner Jill and Chuck cleaned up while Ellie and Awesome retired to their bedroom. After the dishes were clean they went to Chuck's room where they started to make out. It was getting hot and heavy so Jill took off her shirt and that is when Chuck paused.

"Wow" he said

"What?" she asked

"You still look amazing as ever" Chuck said

"Thanks" she said

"Ok this is going to sound odd but I think we should take things slow, its not that I don't want to do it, I do, but we just got back together and we should get better reacquainted first before we move things further" Chuck said

"That's sounds like a good idea" Jill replied

"Hey want to watch _Star Wars_?" Chuck asked

"Sure" Jill said

When they were a couple at Stanford that was one of their favorite things to do together, soon they were watching the movie getting deeply involved like they usually did when they watched it.

The next day Sarah was working at Weinerlicious when she noticed Ellie coming in.

"Ellie, what brings you here?" Sarah asked

"Sarah we need to talk" Ellie said

"About what?" Sarah asked

"Chuck" Ellie said

"What about Chuck?" Sarah asked

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Ellie asked

Sarah looked down at the counter for a moment then spoke.

"Yes, I do the only thing I can think about these days is being with your brother, but now it is too late" Sarah said

"I'm glad to hear that, I have a feeling its not going to work out will Jill and I know Chuck has feelings for you too, so don't give up on him yet" Ellie said with a smile.

The two women hugged and Ellie left. Sarah was feeling considerably better for the rest of the day. She gets a text message from Casey to meet him at his apartment after she is done with work, so after work she heads over to Casey places and arrives to find him pacing.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked

"We have a problem; there is a terrorist group out there that is planning to release the Dragon Virus on unsuspecting cities, they know Jill is trying to find a cure for the virus and plan to kidnap her so she can't do this. We have to go find her now before she is captured by these terrorists. Any idea where she is" Casey asked

"Chuck would know" said Sarah

Both Casey and Sarah rushed to Chuck's place hoping it was not too late to save Jill.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Casey and Sarah were rushing to Chuck's apartment when they were stopped by Awesome who was taking out the trash.

"Whoa awesome people, what's the hurry?" Awesome asked

"We just need to see Chuck, do you know if he is here and if Jill is with him?" Casey asked

"Yeah she is here, when are they not together" Awesome laughed

He walked off not seeing the hurt in Sarah's eyes. Casey and Sarah made their way inside where they saw Chuck and Jill sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey what's up?" Chuck asked

"Chuck could I see you for a moment?" Casey asked

Chuck knew something was wrong because of the tone of Casey's voice. He and Casey went to his room and Casey told him about the terrorist group and the Dragon Virus. Chuck's eyes went wide with concern.

"So what do we do now?" Chuck asked

"We go to a NSA Safe House in the Bay Area, it is heavily guarded and we will stay there till it is safe for Jill" Casey said

"What about the terrorist group?" Chuck asked

"They will be dealt with" Casey replied

They made their way outside and Casey knew what storey he would use to tell Jill for cover.

"Hey Jill I was wondering if you and Chuck would like to come to my vacation house with Sarah and I this weekend?" Casey asked

"Yeah, that sounds good, why are you guys going there?" Jill asked

Casey paused knowing this would be the hard part. He hoped Walker would play along.

"Well Jill Sarah and I have realized we have feelings for one another and so we decided to act on them. We figured a nice, romantic weekend away would be nice and it would be good to have another couple along for some good company" Casey said as he moved his hand to Sarah's lower back.

Sarah laughed nervously, like she did the time Senor Wookie did the same thing. Casey knew he would have to do more to sell it to Jill so he turned Sarah around to face him and pulled her in for a kiss. His arms went around her waist and she knew she had to put her arms around her neck to sell it. Just pretend it Chuck she had to tell herself over and over. But it was hard to do; she knew Chuck would not be so rough.

After the kiss broke Jill had a big smile on her face but Chuck didn't look to happy. Was he jealous? Sarah asked herself.

Chuck and Jill went to his room to pack while Sarah and Casey waited in the living room.

"What the hell was that?" Sarah asked

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of, can you make it work" Casey said

"I don't have a choice now do I" Sarah said

After Chuck and Jill were done packing they went to Casey place to get his bag and then they took his car to Sarah's place so she could get her stuff. They were then off to the vacation house. They got their relatively quickly and Chuck and Jill were amazed at how nice of a hose it was. It was a four bedroom house, with a den, big backyard with a barbecue grill, and two bathrooms. Chuck and Jill took the bedroom upstairs and Casey and Sarah took one of the bedrooms downstairs. Casey then decided it was time to get dinner ready so he and Chuck made their way to the grill to cook some hamburgers while the girls went to the kitchen to make a salad. Casey and Chuck were grilling in relative silence for a while till Chuck decided to speak.

"So you and Sarah huh?" Chuck asked

"It's just for cover Bartowski, why are you jealous?" Casey asked

"Don't be silly, I'm with Jill now." Chuck said

"Whatever you say Bartowski" Casey said

In the kitchen Sarah and Jill were busy making the salad.

"So you and Casey huh?" Jill asked

"Yeah I guess so" Sarah asked

"How did that happen?" Jill asked

"Well Casey kept coming into to the Weinerlicious for lunch and we got to talking and it just happened" Sarah said

"That's sweet" Jill said

"I guess so" replied Sarah

Soon afterwards the guys came in with the burgers and they all sat down to eat. They were having a good time talking and laughing but Chuck and Sarah were hiding their true feelings. Both were unhappy with their current situation and soon Sarah excused herself so she could get some air. She went outside and sat down on a rock by the back door, seeing Chuck and Jill together was just agonizing but what else could she do. She heard the crack of a twig being stepped on and turned around, it was Chuck.

"Chunk what are you doing here?" Sarah asked

"I told Jill and Casey I needed to get some air as well" Chuck said

"'Oh" Sarah replied

"Sarah what's going on here I'm sensing that there is some tension between us, do you have feelings for me?" Chuck asked

"Chuck you are with Jill" Sarah said

"That doesn't answer the question" Chuck said

"Yes, Chuck I have feelings for you" Sarah said

Chuck rushed to her and they fell into each other's arms and starting kissing. Chuck was kissing Sarah hungrily and Sarah was moaning with pleasure. They finally pulled away from the kiss.

"Sarah you are the woman of my dreams, we need to be together. I only got together will Jill because I felt there was no hope for us. I'll end it right now and we could be together." Chuck said

Sarah stood there for a moment in thought; see needed to find the right words for what she was going to say next.

"Chuck I want to be with you too, but you are in a relationship right now and I can't be a girls who steals someone else boyfriend away. Maybe if things were different we could be together, but I'm sorry that is not going to work right now" Sarah said

She turned to walk back into the house as Chuck just stood there in silence.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

Casey and Jill were inside trying to have a conversation instead of sitting on complete silence but it was not easy. Casey never had much in common with these nerd types and when they weren't as witty as Bartowski he had trouble talking to them.

"So do you have any siblings?" Casey asked

"Just a younger brother" Jill said

"How much younger is he?" Casey asked

"Three years" Jill replied

"What does he do?" Casey asked

"He is a teacher" Jill replied

"Cool" Casey said.

Just then Sarah walked into the dining room and she had tears in her eyes. Casey tried to ask her what was wrong but she didn't stop. Casey then excused himself and followed her.

"Walker what the hell is going on?" he asked when he caught up to her

"Nothing, just leave me alone Casey" Sarah said

"This doesn't happen to involve our favorite nerd does it?" Casey asked

"No" Sarah said in a not convincing manner

"That's bull" Casey said

"Alright fine it does involve Chuck, we kissed outside, are you happy now?" Sarah asked

Casey's face made an even bigger scowl

"Walker are you crazy do you realize how many rules you just broke?" Casey asked

"I really don't care right now" Sarah said

"So are you two together then?" Casey asked

"No, I can't be with someone who had a girlfriend, I can't be that girl" Sarah said as she started to cry.

Casey just reached around and hugged her as she sobbed in his arms.

Jill was sitting all alone at the table when Chuck walked in. Jill thought he looked upset but Chuck was hiding it well so she couldn't really tell.

"Hey babe what's up?" Chuck asked

"Not much, do you know what's wrong with Sarah?" Jill said

"No, I went the opposite direction when I went outside" Chuck lied

"Oh" Jill replied

"Why what's wrong?" Chuck asked

"Well she came in with tears in her eyes" Jill said

"That's not good" Chuck said

Just then Casey and Sarah walked in. Sarah had stopped crying and was trying to smile.

"Is everything alright?" Jill asked

"Yeah, my cat just died and I was just thinking about him" Sarah said

"Aw, sweetie come here" Jill said as she wrapped Sarah in a hug

"Hey Bartowski you thinking what I'm thinking?" Casey asked

"That it is nice to see Sarah and Jill getting along" Chuck replied

"No, that if they took this further we could make a fortune" Casey said

"Casey!" Chuck replied

"What I'm just saying" Casey said

The four of them then lit a fire in the fireplace in the living room and sat around it taking and making S'mores. They were all having a good time, hearing Chuck and Jill tell stories about their college days. Apparently Chuck was a big fan of punk music at the time and Jill loved to draw. It was a fun evening and no one seemed to notice the sudden glances that Sarah and Chuck shared. After a few hours they decided that it was time for bed and Chuck and Jill and Sarah and Casey retired to their respective bedrooms.

Chuck and Jill reached their room and Chuck decided he was going to take a shower before bed. Jill got ready for bed and wished she and Chuck would take their new relationship to the next level. Se was so ready for sex but she knew Chuck wanted to take thing slowly. Besides the walls were thin here and she didn't want Sarah or Casey to hear anything. Chuck got out of the shower and got into bed next to Jill. She kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. It took a while for Chuck to get to sleep. His mind was still on that kiss he and Sarah shared. God that was an amazing kiss Chuck thought to himself. He knew he would have to break up with Jill but he also knew he had to do it in a nice way. He was too nice of a guy to be leading her on. He knew he wouldn't do it on this trip; it would have to be when they were back in Los Angeles.

Over in Sarah and Casey's room Sarah was on the bed while Casey slept on the floor. The floor was pretty hard but he didn't want to share the bed with Sarah, that would just be too weird. He wanted to make sure she was alright though.

"Hey Walker you ok?" Casey asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Sarah replied

"Ok, just checking" Casey said

"Thanks" said Sarah

"So if Chuck and Jill ever break up do you plan to get together with Chuck?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Sarah said

"Oh that should make the missions fun" Casey said

"We would make it work" Sarah said

"I hope so" Casey said

"Goodnight Casey" Sarah said

"Night" Casey replied.

The mood outside the house was peaceful, everybody inside was sleeping soundly that no one noticed men with guns approaching the house.


	7. Chapter 6

As Team Chuck slept the men with guns approached the house

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

As Team Chuck slept the men with guns approached the house. As they walked towards the house they set off the silent alarms. With the alarm activated a signal went to the "command center" that Casey had set up in his room. Casey awoke and went over to the surveillance equipment to see who was there. By that time Sarah had woke up and was too examining the surveillance equipment.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked

"I am not sure, but we have company," Casey replied

Casey and Sarah pulled out their guns and made their way to the front door. When they got their they opened it quickly and pointed it the people moving towards the house.

"Don't move," Sarah said

"I will blow you brains out," Casey said

"Agent Walker, Agent Casey don't shoot," a voice said

"Agent Lopez?" Casey asked

"Yes," Agent Lopez replied

"What the hell are you doing," Casey yelled

"We needed to talk to you," Lopez replied

"Then call first so we don't mistake you for the bad ones and shoot you, moron," Casey yelled

"Sorry," Lopez replied

They made their way inside the house and Lopez explained that the terrorist group was meeting in a location close to the safe house. The NSA figured that since they were all together it would be a good time to take them all down. Agent Lopez said that General Beckman wanted Casey and Sarah to come along to help and to bring Chuck to see if he would flash on anyone to see if they were connected to anyone else. Casey went to get Chuck and explained the situation to him, Chuck eyes got a look of concern but he understood it needed to be done. Once Casey was done explaining it to them Chuck had a question.

"What about Jill?" Chuck asked

"Agent Patel will stay with her; we will tell Jill she is a friend of Sarah's who is staying here to visit Sarah. Sarah and I will go out for a few hours to have some "couple time" and you tell Jill you want to go for a hike alone." Casey said

"Alright," Chuck replied

The group of NSA agents left they would meet Chuck, Casey, and Sarah, the next day in the evening. Agent Patel would be back in the morning to "surprise" Sarah. After they left Chuck, Sarah, and Casey went to bed.

The next day the four of them were having breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Sarah went to answer it and soon Chuck, Jill, and Casey heard squealing at the door. Soon Sarah came back with Agent Patel.

"Guys this is my friend Karen," Sarah said

They all exchanged hellos and Karen explained she was in town on her way to Seattle when she decided to stop by and visit her friend Sarah, when she called Sarah she found out she was here in the Bay Areas and decided to pay her a visit.

"Well I'm glad you're here it has been so long," Sarah said

"Actually babe can you postpone your plans for today I wanted to take you out on a date tonight," Casey said

"Yeah I guess we could," Sarah said

"Go, we do something tomorrow," Karen said

"Well I'm sure we can do something together" Jill said

"Sounds good," Karen said

"Well I was thinking of going for a hike so maybe the two of you could have some girl time," Chuck said

"Oh good, it's been a while since I've had girl time" Karen said

Karen and Jill went off to make their plans for the day and Chuck, Sarah, and Casey started planning what they were going to do. They would leave around six in the evening and meet up with the other NSA Agents. They would go to the meeting place of the terrorists, the NSA team would move in, and then Chuck would see if he could flash on any of them.

That night Casey and Sarah made their way out for their date. Soon afterwards Chuck went out for his hike. He walked a little ways and soon made his way to Casey's car, he got in and they made their way to the terrorist's meeting place. When they got there Casey parked the car and turned to face Chuck in the backseat.

"Chuck stay in the car," Casey growled

Chuck grumbled to himself and sat back with his arms crossed. Casey and Sarah left the car and moved towards the house where the NSA team was waiting. They made their way to the entrance taking out the guards the terrorist group had, when they got to the front door they burst through and very efficiently made their way through the house take the terrorist prisoners. Casey and Sarah made one final check and made their way back to the front door, as they approached it they heard a voice behind them.

"Don't move," the voice said

They turned around to see one terrorist they missed holding a gun to them, before the terrorist could fire a shot went off and the terrorist fell to the floor, with a hole in the back of his head. Casey and Sarah were stunned to see Chuck standing their with a gun.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car," Casey said

"Casey I never stay in the car, and you're welcome" Chuck replied

"I could have handled him," Casey said

The three of them made their way out to the car and after debriefing with the NSA team they made their way back to the house. Jill and Karen were sitting there watching TV and doing their nails. Sarah decided to join them and Casey and Chuck went out to the deck to have a beer.

The next day Karen and Sarah had their day together which consisted of Sarah dropping Agent Patel off to her next location. Sarah then returned to the house and they had a BBQ again. The next day they headed back to Los Angeles. Jill was quiet the whole ride back, when they got back to LA she and Chuck went to his place and Sarah and Casey went to Casey's.

When Chuck and Jill were in Chuck's room Chuck asked Jill what was wrong.

"We need to break up," Jill said

"Why?" Chuck replied

"Because you are in love with somebody else," Jill said


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

Chuck stood in silence for a little bit before he got the ability to speak. How did Jill know he was in love with someone else? And did she know it was Sarah or did she think it was just some other woman? How mad was Jill right now and should I cover my boys to keep them safe? All these thoughts went through Chuck's head as he stood their silently. He noticed that Jill was also silent and not saying anything. Finally Chuck decided to break the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked playing dumb

"Chuck don't pretend to be ignorant on this I know you are in love with someone else, am I wrong," Jill replied

"No," Chuck said

"I thought so," Jill replied

"So do you know who it is?" Chuck asked

"Isn't it Sarah," Jill replied

"Yes," Chuck answered

"That is why we need to break up; it is not fair to me or to you if we stay together if you are in love with someone else. I was hoping we could make this work but it is clear now that it is not possible," Jill said.

"Can we still be friends?" Chuck asked

"Not at first, it would be too awkward, but after a while sure," Jill replied

"So do you want to tell Awesome and Ellie or should I?" Chuck asked

"Can you do it, it would be better for me if you did. I should get back to work anyways I've been neglecting it when I was with you," Jill said

"My bad," Chuck said

"Well it wasn't your fault," Jill said

Jill gave Chuck a hug and quickly left. Chuck went to sit on the couch in the living room to wait for Awesome and Ellie to come home. He wondered how they would take the news.

"Hey man what's going on?" Awesome asked as he walked in

"Not much just chillin," Chuck replied

"How was the trip?" Ellie asked

"Uneventful," Chuck lied

"Where's Jill," Awesome said

"We broke up," Chuck replied

"Oh no not again!" Ellie said

"Relax it's nothing like last time, it just that Jill realized that I am in love with someone else," Chuck said

"Sarah?" Ellie asked hopefully

"Yes, "Chuck replied

"I am so glad to hear that, not that I had anything against Jill, but you and Sarah belong together," Ellie stated

"Well I am glad you feel that way," Chuck responded

Chuck shared a group hug with Ellie and Awesome and then got ready to go meet Sarah. He shaved, showered, and wore the outfit that Ellie picked out for him, she was right she did know what girl's liked. He then made his way to the flower shop to pick up a dozen red roses to surprise Sarah with. He wanted to make sure this evening went perfectly and if it did he could be dating Sarah Walker by the end of it. That thought made Chuck feel very good, like he was invincible and he made his way to Sarah's place with a spring in his step. As he made his way to Sarah's hotel room he felt his phone ring and saw that the call was from Casey.

"Hello," Chuck answered

"Bartowski where are you?" Casey asked

"I'm on my way to Sarah's place," Chuck replied

"Going to pledge your undying love for her Bartowski?" Casey asked

"Pretty much," Chuck replied

The line went dead for a few moments and Chuck thought Casey had hung up but soon heard Casey's voice

"Well good luck then Bartowski," Casey said

"Thanks," replied Chuck

Chuck felt even happier knowing Casey was ok with this; it would have been bothersome if Casey had problems with him and Sarah being together.

Chuck got to Sarah's hotel room and knocked on the door. She answered and Chuck could have sworn she had the tiniest smile on her face.

"Hey Chuck what's going on?" Sarah asked

"Sarah we need to talk," Chuck replied as he gave her the flowers

"About what," Sarah asked

"About us," Chuck said

"What about us?" Sarah asked

"Sarah that kiss we had was amazing you can't deny that. I guess we didn't hide the feelings between us that well because Jill picked on them. She broke up with me and so I came here today to tell you that we should be together. So how bout it? Will you go out with me?" Chuck asked

"No," Sarah answered


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck_

"No, what do you mean by no," asked Chuck

"It means no I won't go out with you," replied Sarah

"Why the hell not," Chuck asked getting a little angry

"Because I don't want to be your rebound," Sarah asked

"Are you freakin kidding me," Chuck said

"No, I'm being serious," Sarah replied

"How could you think you are my rebound?" Chuck asked

"I have feelings for you Chuck and you start dating Jill, then when it doesn't work out you come to me. I don't want to be your backup," Sarah said.

"Sarah if I knew you had feelings for me I never would have dated Jill," Chuck said

"But you did," Sarah said

"So what now?" Chuck asked

"We stay friends and maybe we get together down the road if these feelings persist. But I can't start dating you right after you ended your last relationship," Sarah stated.

Chuck knew this sounded reasonable, said his goodbyes and left. He was crushed it turned out this way but he would have to stay hopeful that something would happen between him and Sarah. As he got back to his apartment complex he saw Casey waiting for him by the fountain.

"How did it go?" Casey asked

"Not good," Chuck replied

"What happened," Casey said

"She didn't want to go out with me right after I ended it with Jill, she didn't want to be my rebound," Chuck said.

"I guess that makes sense," Casey said

"Yeah but it still stings," Chuck said

"But she left the door open, that maybe one day it could work right?" Casey asked

"Yes," Chuck replied

"Good," Casey said

Casey then gave Chuck a hug, while promising to end him if anybody found out, and then went back to his apartment. Chuck went to his place where Ellie and Awesome were waiting for him.

"What happened," Ellie asked seeing Chuck's face

"We didn't get together, Sarah didn't want to be my rebound," Chuck replied

"Aww dude that's so not awesome," Awesome said

"Yeah, but what can you do, hopefully one day she realizes that we need to be together," Chuck said

Chuck excused himself and went to his room. As he went to sleep that night he dreamed about Sarah.

The next six months or so seemed to just roll by; Chuck was working at the Buy More fixing computers and such while spending his evenings with Morgan. Sarah worked at Weinerlicious and continued to be ogled by teenage boys. They went on their missions but didn't really talk to one another. Any communication they needed to do they did through Casey. Finally at the end of the six months Sarah realized that enough time had passed, that if she started to date Chuck she wouldn't be a rebound anymore. She made her way over to the Buy More.

"Ask me again," Sarah said

"Ask you what," Chuck replied

"Ask me out," Sarah said

"Alright Sarah will you go out with me tonight to a dinner and a movie," Chuck asked

"Yes," Sarah replied

Chuck went in for a kiss and Sarah responded, after they broke apart they walked hand in hand out of the Buy More ready to start this new period as a couple.

In the corner of the Buy More Casey stood smiling.


End file.
